Leone
Leone was one of the older members of the Demon Army. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets which the Demon Army is assigned to assassinate. Appearance Leone is a young, curvaceous woman. She has short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. When she transformed, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. When her teigu, Lionel, fused with her, her hair becomes longer, and ears a bit bigger, she also sports out lionlike feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance. Personality She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Sidero into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to Sidero and younger members in the Demon Army, often referring to herself as "onee-san". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she sometimes displayed, Leone is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the vilest of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot. Relationships Shirahime: She acts as an older sister to her, as she calls her "Nee-san". Leone enjoys working with Sidero and seems to finds great joy in her company. She is also shown to worry about her as she is "Too kind". As the story progresses, she seems to develop some romantic feelings for Sidero. She often shoves her face into her breasts, and even saying that she will claim her as her woman when she becomes a little older (by marking her with a lick on her ear). Leone claims Sidero to be her best friend. History Leone grew up in the slums of Ente Isla where she had worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. She was apparently scouted by the Demon Army after saving some slum children from a group nobles who were abusing them for sport. Equipment and Skills Leone possessed a Teigu in the form of a belt, named Lionel. When activated, it enhanced her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She was also a skilled spy and manipulator, occasionally using her skills to swindle people out of their money, as seen with Maou. Leone was also a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually killed them rather quickly. She stated herself that she preferred sneak attacks to kill her enemies before they could react. Considering this and the fact that she was shown to infiltrate different areas on multiple occasions, it was implied she was incredibly skillful at stealth. She is a valuable member of the Demon Army and had shown to be quite powerful. She was able to kill 3 men with a single kick as well as killing a large Beast with a single blow. Once using Lionel's transformation, it was shown that Leone became a deadly fighter. Lionel has enhanced Leone to inhuman durability, during a fight with General Budo where she was struck down with powerful thunderbolts, she was able to move after a few moments. Also, she seemed to have a sixth sense, being aware of danger beforehand, as shown when the Demon Army was attacked by Dr. Stylish. An assassin had used a sneak attack on her, attempting to kill her with a knife before she could react, but she was able to catch the knife in her mouth instead. Lionel also gave Leone an impressive regenerative ability. During her battles, Leone had lost both an arm and one of her breasts but was able to regenerate them. However, the regeneration is not instant, and takes a very long time to finish. Trivia * It seems that using Lionel has affected some of her personality traits, even when it is not activated. For example, she literally marked Sidero as hers, showing territoriality. At the end of the manga, Lionel has also mutated Leone's physical body to keep her alive and made her more lion-like in appearance. * Leone herself said that she loves to use sneak attacks, but hates being a victim of them. * Her measurements were 90-57-86. * Her original design varies quite a bit from the current one: ** Her hair is brown in the original. ** She is missing her long bangs. ** She has much longer claws in her Teigu form.